


A New Addition

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, talk of weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's gained weight, but he's okay with it, and part of it is thanks to Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Addition

Mycroft’s suits don’t fit as well nowadays. He’s noticed he’s getting a bit pudgier.

He doesn’t mention it to anybody anymore because he’ll jab the next person who spews the cliche about how married men eat better right in the eye with whatever is at hand.

He does not like that he is gaining weight because he was never supposed to go back to living and eating like _that_.

However, despite his being bothered by it, he’s learned to not be so preoccupied with it, especially since Gregory doesn’t care, and though not completely erasing the bad feelings over it, he’s learned to be more comfortable with his weight gain.

He asked before if it was something Gregory liked, as a ‘thing’ (he’s still embarrassed at how verbose he got simply because he could force himself to say ‘fetish’).

He still remembers the smile he received after Gregory figured out what the jumbled words meant, the squeeze he got on his backside that followed, and the reassurance that Greg would always find him attractive no matter what, whether he gained weight or had stayed the same.

Though, after wheedling him a bit, Mycroft got Gregory to admit that it was a bit of a “bonus”. It was something nice to hold onto when they made love, when he just stood behind Mycroft, holding him and watching him make dinner, and when he held him in his lap when they laid down on the sofa or in bed, but Greogry made to sure reiterate that he fell in love with Mycroft before he had gained the weight.

Mycroft doesn’t necessarily need Greg to tell him he loves him no matter what, but it helps Mycroft realize that weight isn’t everything to everyone, and that it eventually doesn’t have to be something of concern for him.

He knows he still doesn’t like carrying the extra weight, but he certainly doesn’t complain when he wakes up in the morning to the sensation of Greg’s arms wrapped around him, holding on to the “new addition” in order to pull them closer together.


End file.
